Lo que me gusta de Gokudera
by Once L
Summary: "Gokudera me gusta, sí. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué es lo que más me gusta de él? Eso es algo que yo, Yamamoto Takeshi espero poder contestarles, o moriré en el proceso. Lo juro. Haha". - 8059. ¡Cáp. 2, Actualizado!
1. Su ceño fruncido y enojo

**Título: **Lo que me gusta de Gokudera.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes:** Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Sawada Tsunayoshi y Reborn.

**Género: **General, Amistad, Romance entre líneas.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Shonen Ai. Un 8059 y leve insinuación de 5927.

**Resumen: **_"Gokudera me gusta, sí. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué es lo que más me gusta de él? Eso es algo que yo, Yamamoto Takeshi espero poder contestarles, o moriré en el proceso. Lo juro"._

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no me pertenece. Pertenece a la talentosa, _Amano Akira__,_ a la cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

_**10/04/11.**_

**Capítulo 1- ****Su ceño fruncido y enojo.**

¡Eh! Hoy parece que va a ser un bonito día. Es lo primero que pienso al salir de casa, y contemplar el cielo despejado.

¿Me pregunto si él ya se habrá ido?

Sonrío de sólo pensarlo, y mi buen humor fluctúa en un alto nivel.

Sin más tiempo que perder, me encamino hacia la escuela antes de que se me haga tarde. Sé que sólo son un par de minutos, unas cuantas cuadras, y quizá me encuentre con él. Se ha vuelto una rutina, ¿saben?

Ir a la escuela o volver de ella, en compañía de Gokudera y Tsuna. Eso me gusta, he de admitir. Pues el trayecto se vuelve más divertido y entretenido cuando voy con ellos.

¡Oh! Ahí va Gokudera. ¡Qué bien!

Apresuro el paso, llamándole en el proceso para que me escuche.

- ¡Eh, Gokudera!

El de cabellos plateados se detiene y se gira, frunciendo el ceño en cuanto me reconoce.

- ¡Tú! –me reclama en cuanto le doy alcance, tensando sus músculos por mi presencia. Está enojado.- ¿Por qué siempre me tengo que encontrar contigo, eh? ¡Es detestable! –y chaquea la lengua, mirando hacia otra parte.

- Haha. ¿Pero qué dices, Gokudera?

Me rió por sus palabras, logrando que su humor empeore... si eso es posible.

- ¡Maldición, deja de reírte! ¡No es gracioso! –me reclama, empuñando con fuerza su mano cuando me encara, y me toma del cuello de la chaqueta.

- Pero si es divertido... Haha.

- ¡Tú!

Sólo consigo que se enoje más.

- ¿G-Gokudera-kun…? ¿Yamamoto?

Aquella voz atrae nuestra atención. Es Tsuna y aquel bebé, unos metros más adelante en la intersección de la calle.

- ¡D-Décimo! –su agarre disminuye en cuestión de segundos, brillando con emoción y alegría sus ojos en cuanto me suelta y va con ellos.- ¡Buenos días, Décimo! ¡Reborn-san!

Les saluda enérgico, cambiado por completo su forma de ser y actuar. Eso es algo que… no entiendo de Gokudera, y creo que nunca lo haré. Hn. Tampoco me gusta.

- ¡Ciaossu!

Dice el bebé como saludo, seguido de Tsuna.

- Buenos días, Gokudera-kun... Yamamoto.

- Hola, Tsuna... bebé. –les saludo con una de mis sonrisas al darles alcance, intercambiado todos algunas palabras antes de retomar el camino hacia la escuela.

No hemos dado ni dos pasos, cuando Gokudera interviene al percatarse de cierto detalle.

- ¡Permítame llevar eso, Décimo!

Como de costumbre, se acomide con una sonrisa radiante a cargar con la bolsa que el castaño lleva. Posiblemente, el uniforme de Educación Física al ser Miércoles.

- ¿E-Eh? –Tsuna se sorprende ante la petición, y no sabe cómo actuar.- N-No es necesario, Gokudera-kun. Yo… puedo llevarla, no está pesada. –dice con una sonrisa nerviosa, ante la mirada expectante de su Guardián.

- ¡Insisto, Décimo! Por favor. –toma la bolsa de una de las agarraderas, y espera que el otro la suelte.

- P-Pero...

Haha. Esto se pone interesante.

Gokudera no descansará hasta que su_ "Décimo"_ (como él le dice) le deje llevar la bolsa, y a su vez, éste no se la soltará por nada del mundo. Es lo que en beisbol se conoce como _bola muerta_, así que mejor intervengo yo.

- Si gustas… yo puedo llevarla, Tsuna.

Como ninguno de los dos esperaba mi participación, tomo la bolsa muy fácilmente. Ahora ambos me miran confundidos, sin saber muy bien qué ha pasado.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Cómo dices... idiota del beisbol?

Y como es de suponerse, Gokudera reacciona en cuestión de segundos, reclamándome de nuevo.

- ¡Yo, como la Mano Derecha del Décimo que soy, debo de llevar sus cosas, no tú! ¡Suelta eso, Yamamoto!

- Gokudera... –trato de calmarle, pero ver su expresión (ceño fruncido y semblante desafiante) me limito simplemente a sonreírle porque... se ve adorable.

Me gusta esa parte de él.

- ¡Dije que lo sueltes! -insiste, mientras yo me rehuso.

- Lo siento. Haha. Pero no lo haré...

- ¿Es que acaso quieres morir? –me amenaza, y yo a lo lejos escucho las palabras de Tsuna.

Y es que mi atención está completamente centrada en Gokudera, por lo que no reparo en nada más.

- ¡C-Chicos, está bien! ¡No es necesario que...!

- Déjalos, Tsuna. –interviene Reborn, posándose en su hombro.- Deberías de estar feliz de ver que ambos se preocupan por el bienestar y la comodidad del Décimo Jefe Vongola.

- ¡Pero si yo no quiero ser el jefe, Reborn! –el castaño empieza a llorar de forma dramática ante la misma historia de todos los días.- ¡Te lo he dicho un millón de veces!

- Ya es suficiente, Tsuna inútil. Esa no es la actitud que un mafioso debe de mostrar.

- ¡Por eso te estoy diciendo que...!

- Es suficiente. –le interrumpe con una patada tras su espalda que lo hace besar el suelo, y quedarse ahí, gimoteando, porque Reborn _nunca_ lo escucha.

Eso, más el hecho de que sus guardianes tampoco lo hacen. Todo el mundo pasa de él. No es justo.

Yo, desvío mi atención sólo algunos segundos, y veo a Tsuna llorando en el piso. El bebé está encima de él, y me mira con una pequeña pero extraña sonrisa. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que a mí...?

- ¡Te dije que la sueltes Yamamoto...! ¡Eh, ya es mía!

Oh, no. Mi distracción ha hecho que Gokudera se quede con la bolsa. Pero está bien. Ver _esa _expresión y "peleado" con él, ha valido la pena. Sonrío, pues no lo puedo evitar.

Ha sido un buen momento.

- ¡Décimo, la tengo! –Gokudera va con él, dándose cuenta apenas de su estado.- ¿S-Se encuentra bien? ¡Décimo!

- S-Sí. –Tsuna aún llora, y Hayato lo ayuda a ponerse de pie. Trata de animarlo.

¿Eh, Hayato? ¡Qué curioso! Es la primera vez que le digo de esa forma. Haha. Si me hubiera escuchado, estoy seguro de que Gokudera me hubiera golpeado por tomarme esa libertad de llamarlo por su nombre.

Aunque es un bonito nombre, debo de admitir.

- Ha sido un buen momento, ¿no?

El bebé de la casa de Tsuna se posa sobre mi hombro, observando la escena que su estudiante y el _Huracán de Bombas_ mantienen más allá.

- Haha. –río como única respuesta, sin entender muy bien el significado de sus palabras.

Aunque, no sé por qué tengo la impresión que él sabe que a mí...

- ¡Tsuna! –le grita, bajándose de mi hombro y yendo con ellos.- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Van a llegar tarde. Deja ya de jugar.

- S-Sí. –asiente éste, tomando sus cosas y retomando el paso.

Yo los miro unos segundos más antes de seguirlos. Y una pregunta viene una y otra vez a mi mente.

¿Acaso el bebé sabe que... me gusta Gokudera? ¿Qué estoy enamorado de él desde hace meses y que, precisamente me gusta verlo enojado, con el ceño fruncido y gritándome infinidad de cosas mientras enfurece?

No, no es posible, ¿cierto? Aún es un bebé, él no sabe de este tipo de cosas.

Además, no soy tan evidente con mis sentimientos por él, ¿o sí?

Nah, quién sabe. Quizá debería de preguntárselo, sólo para salir de dudas.

Después de todo... él es el tutor de Tsuna, ¿no?

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Bueno, como ya había dicho antes en mi otro fic, KHR! es de momento, mi obsesión :D<p>

Estoy viendo el anime, y apenas voy en el capítulo 80 (ni la mitad, vamos. Pero miren lo emocionada y feliz que me tiene el fandom n-ñ). Sí, adoro tanto el Yaoi como el hetero; y principalmente me gusta el 8059, como el 5927 y más extrañamente el 1859; supongo que por eso Gokudera y Hibari son mis personajes favoritos :P

Soy un fangirl, y como tal, se me ocurre cada cosa, que ya luego lo verán ;3 Pues nada más de momento, pronto la continuación de este fic, donde Yamamoto nos dirá por qué le gusta Gokudera. Sin más por ahora, gracias por leer y comentar de antemano ;)


	2. Sus ojos verdes

**Título: **Lo que me gusta de Gokudera.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes:** Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato & Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**Género:** Amistad, Romance entre líneas.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Shonen Ai. Un 8059 y leve insinuación de 5927.

**Resumen: **_"Gokudera me gusta, sí. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué es lo que más me gusta de él? Eso es algo que yo, Yamamoto Takeshi espero poder contestarles, o moriré en el proceso. Lo juro. Haha."._

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no me pertenece. Pertenece a la talentosa, _Amano Akira__,_ a la cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte ;)

_**20/05/11.**_

**Capitulo 2- ****Sus ojos verdes.**

Bueno, ya he dicho que me gusta Gokudera, ¿cierto? Aunque creo que tengo que decir que conforme pasan los días, paso más tiempo con él y lo conozco mejor, me enamoro más de él.

Es inevitable. Haha. Aunque eso no significa que tenga el valor para confesarme. No sé, aún le tengo bastante aprecio a las extremidades de mi cuerpo, no quiero que él haga volar por los aires uno de mis brazos o peor aún, mi cabeza. ¿Qué haría sin ellos, no?

Así que de momento no se lo diré.

Seguiré conformándome con estar a su lado, ser su amigo y tratando de complacerlo. Todo, para que no rompa mi corazón y me rechace, que se aleje de mí, que es lo que más temo, si he de confesar.

Pero bueno, así es la vida de un amor en secreto, de un amor no correspondido. Ustedes lo deben de entender. Je.

- Yamamoto...

- ¿Uh? -mi vista y atención se alejan de la ventana por la que miraba distraídamente, para ver a la persona que me llama.

- Tsuna. -digo, percatándome de cómo el profesor ya se ha ido y mis compañeros de clase comienzan a salir del aula.- ¿Ya es la hora del almuerzo?

- Sí. -asiente éste, confundido.- ¿No escuchaste la campana, Yamamoto?

- No.

Me río, pues así es. Tan metido estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta. Pero está bien, ya tengo hambre y mi estomago reclama alimento. Sin más, me estiro con pereza en mi silla, precisamente para quitarme esta de encima.

Y entonces...

- Décimo, no le haga caso. -Gokudera se acerca a nosotros.- ¿Qué se puede esperar de alguien que sólo piensa en el béisbol? -y frunce el ceño, como a mí me gusta.

¡Qué lindo!

- Eso no es cierto, Gokudera... –me pongo tranquilamente de pie, sin dejar de sonreírle pese a sus palabras. No sé, es verlo, escucharlo, tenerlo enfrente y me pongo muy feliz. Sí, más de lo normal.- Aunque no lo creas… pienso en muchas cosas.

_"Cómo en ti"._ -completo en mi mente, sonriendo otro tanto por mi confesión.

- ¡Ehhh! ¿Tú, pensando en otras cosas? ¡Ja! –se ríe fingidamente, y luego murmura.- Eso sería bueno...

Hayato, no me cree. Lo sé por su tono y por la expresión escéptica que pone. Pero no me sorprende. Él me considera alguien alegre, despreocupado y maniático del béisbol. Pero obviamente no soy así. No desde que comencé a juntarme con Tsuna y él. Desde ahí, las cosas cambiaron para bien.

- Cómo sea... -cambia tanto el tema como su expresión cuando se gira hacia Tsuna. Clásico de él.- ¡Décimo! ¡Será mejor que nos demos prisa y vayamos a comer!

- Cierto. -el castaño asiente, contagiado por el entusiasmo de Gokudera.- Démonos prisa, Yamamoto. –me apura éste, sacando yo mi almuerzo de mi mochila.

Hora de desayunar.

- Claro.

Por lo que los tres salimos del aula, y nos dirigimos a la azotea a comer ahí…

… si es que Hibari, no se encuentra ya en aquel lugar.

**.::.**

Por fortuna, hoy no está aquí.

Así que el almuerzo transcurre como de costumbre, como cuando Lambo o el bebé no aparecen para hacer más divertidas las cosas. La diferencia es más que clara, y se percibe en el ambiente tranquilo que nos rodea. Gokudera está enfrente de mí.

Por ello, puedo verlo cuanto quiera, sin que parezca sospechoso o demasiado obvio. ¿He dicho ya lo lindo que se ve cuando come?

Hmm... si tuviera que decir en estos momentos solamente una de las cosas que más me gusta de Gokudera, sin duda alguna diría que son sus ojos. Grandes, verdes y bonitos. Con un brillo y una determinación que más de una vez me han sorprendido y cautivado; me he perdido en ellos. Por eso se me hace extraño e increíble cuando aquellas urbes tan hermosas reflejan fiereza e indiferencia; odio o rencor, hacia aquellas personas que tratan de meterse con Tsuna o la familia Vongola. Aunque lo entiendo, mi temperamento también cambia por eso.

Aún así, prefiero mil veces ver esos ojos verdes que brillan y reflejan alegría o entusiasmo, aunque yo no sea el causante de su estado. La verdad, he de confesar, no sé por qué Gokudera le tiene tanto cariño, aprecio y respeto a Tsuna. Sí, él es uno de mis mejores amigos, me preocupo por él y también le tengo cariño, pero no al mismo grado que Gokudera.

Y él con sólo ver a su "Décimo", como le dice, con escucharlo y estar con él, con ayudarlo o protegerlo, con obtener una mirada, una sonrisa, unas palabras o un simple toque, se alegra y emociona tanto que sus ojos resplandecen, brillan por sí mismos y lo hacen ver más atractivo.

No me gusta. Aunque hay un motivo para eso.

Suspiro.

_"Gokudera, si tan sólo yo fuera…"._

- ¿Yamamoto? –Tsuna me habla de pronto, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Eh?

Por lo que desvío momentáneamente mi mirada para verlo, y ahora, los dos me miran fijamente.

Me distraje, me quedé viendo a Gokudera demasiado tiempo hasta perderme en mis pensamientos por él, y no sólo eso, también he suspirado. Tsuna lo debe de haber notado.

- ¿Qué pasa, Tsuna? –le pregunto, con mi característica sonrisa.

- ¿Te pasa algo... Yamamoto, te sientes mal? –giro un poco mi rostro al escuchar sus palabras y no "entender" a qué se refiere. Él se explica, entonces.- Es que de pronto dejaste de comer y hasta has suspirado.

Ah, lo sabía. Sí se dio cuenta.

- No es nada, no me pasa nada en absoluto. –le digo para tranquilizarlo.- Es sólo que recordé algo. Haha.

- ¿En serio?

Parece que no me cree.

- Sí, en serio Tsuna. Estoy bien.

Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios, y la preocupación se desvanece de su rostro con mi confirmación y sonrisa.

- ¡Tú! –lo siguiente que sé es que Gokudera se ha puesto de pie, me toma del suéter de la escuela y me encara. Su rostro está muy cerca del mío, puedo ver con más detenimiento y perfección sus ojos verdes que por ahora me fulminan. Está molesto, más no enojado y eso es bueno.- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer que el Décimo se preocupe, eh?

- ¡Go-Gokudera-kun!

Tsuna trata de calmar el ambiente, y sobre todo al bombardero que sigue centrado en mí. ¿Estaría mal si digo que eso me gusta?

- Lo siento, no era mi intención. –digo, sonriendo un poco más al tenerlo tan cerca. Al hacer que mi corazón se aceleré como loco. Al reflejarme en sus ojos verdes.

_"Tan hermosos como él"._

Pero como siempre, mi sonrisa y tranquilidad lo sacan de sus casillas.

- ¡No era tu intención, pero lo hiciste! ¿Y ahora qué harás, ah? ¡Discúlpate con el Décimo, idiota del béisbol!

- Haha.

Yo sólo me río, ante las palabras y las zarandeadas de Gokudera.

- No es necesario, Gokudera-kun… ¡Gokudera-kun! –vuelve a llamarle, para atraer su atención y lo logra.- Está bien, en serio. –sonriéndole al final para convencerlo.

- Décimo… -sus ojos comienza a brillar, y casi puedo jurar que veo en él unas lindas orejas y una cola de perro moverse de un lado al otro acompañado de un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. _"Tierno"_, pienso yo.- Si el Décimo lo dice…

Por lo que me suelta, entonces.

Qué lástima. Sus ojos verdes y él mismo se alejan de mí.

- ¿Quiere comer de esto Décimo?

- Ehm... no yo...

- Insisto, Décimo. ¡Sabe delicioso, miré!

- Pero...

Yo, simplemente los veo.

¿Sabes lo que daría Gokudera para que tus ojos brillaran de esa forma por mí? ¿Por ser la única persona que provocara eso? Simplemente daría todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy.

Pero yo, Yamamoto Takeshi, sé que algún día lo lograré. Lo juro, Gokudera. Haha.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Bueno, por fin actualización :D Me disculpo por el retraso... ustedes saben, la escuela ¬x¬?<p>

¡Pero he aquí otra de las cosas que a Yamamoto le gusta de Gokudera! noñ ¿Y a quién no le gustan esos bellos y hermosos ojos verdes? Yo casi me desmayo cuando Gokudera utiliza el sistema C.A.I., y utiliza sus lentes de contacto que hacen que sus ojos se vean más... verdes *¬*

¿Se nota cuánto me gusta Gokudera? :P

En fin, muchas gracias por leer, por comentar, por agregar el fic a favoritos y activar su alerta para la actualización, espero que la espera haya valido la pena y este también les guste. Comentarios, sugerencias, modo fangirl activado y demás es bien recibido. Nos vemos pronto con actualización de otro de mis fic's de KHR! ;)


End file.
